Last Mission Pride or Love?
by SwEeTxChErRy
Summary: Syaoran has one more mission till he can fully become the Li clan leader. His mission..to kill Sakura. But can he complete this mission or does love get in the way? RxR SxS
1. Unexpected Encounters

Authors Note: Hey guys a new SxS fanfic enjoy and remember to leave plenty of reviews please!

"Syaoran, before you take the crown of the Li clan. There is something that I need you to do." A masculine voice said echoing throughout the room.

"What is it that I have to do Yashi?" Another voice followed with a serious tone.

"I need you to get rid of a certain someone." The man named to be Yashi exclaimed rather calm.

"Who is this someone?" The boy named Syaoran answered again.

"Here is a picture of her. Before you take her out, I want you to…"

(To be continued….)

"Hoe! I'm late!" the green eyed beauty screamed as she raced off towards the bathroom to get ready for school…"Touya, why didn't you wake me up!" Sakura screamed at her twenty-year old brother.

"Yeah, like it's my job to wake you up every morning, kaiju!" Touya yelled sarcastically back.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura argued, running down the stairs of her house and putting on her roller skates and heading out of her white mansion. Sakura was a seventeen year-old high school girl, who had a normal life…She loved to hang out with her friends, play sports, basically everything that a normal girl would do. She was a beautiful girl every guy was desperate for her. She had a goddess's body for crying out loud! She headed towards the big white fences that lead to her school. Sakura then took off her roller skates and changed into her shoes and placed her skates in her locker. Just as she turned around she bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Owww, Sakura screeched in pain as soon as she hit the hard cement floor. Sakura then gasp "I'm so sor-"but she cut herself off when she eyed to see who the person was. It was Saike, the schools most annoying bitch.

"Watch where you're going Kinomoto," Saike said coldly.

"Or what, Saike? You should watch where you're going as well." and with that our Sakura left leaving a very angry Saike behind. Sakura rushed to her classroom since she was already late because of that little "encounter" with Saike earlier.

Just as Sakura opened the door Mr. Terada instantly said, "Late again Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Gomen-nasai!" Sakura said as bowed to her teacher. She stepped into the classroom and took her seat.

"Well class since Ms. Kinomoto was late, someone care to tell her what we just went over?" Mr. Terada said strictly. Just then the door opened and revealed an amber eyed boy, with soft and silky chocolate hair. "Ahh, you must be the new student Li Syaoran." Mr. Terada addressed politely. The boy named "Syaoran gave him a small nod. "Everyone this is our new student from Hong Kong, he will be staying with us for a while, his name is Li Syaoran, please make him feel comfortable at our school." All of the girls squealed in excitement to eye the handsome young fellow Syaoran smirked at this knowing that he was indeed a sexy guy. Syaoran's eyes lured around to all the girls who were eying him. But then his eyes stopped, looking at a certain emerald eyed girl, with soft short auburn hair, she wasn't paying attention, instead she was just looking outside the window staring at the birds in the trees.

"I found her" Syaoran thought to himself quietly...

Lets see where to put you, how about behind Keiko; Kieko, please raise your hand."**_(AN: You guys thought it was behind Sakura huh? Lol well he is also sittingright next to Sakura)_** Syaoran walked himself next to the girl named Kieko, he could still hear the snickering and squealing of the girls as he walked through the aisle. Then he reached his desk and took his seat. He looked to right and emerged into beautiful emerald eyes. He soon fell out of the trance and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Li Syaoran, but you could just call me Syaoran." Syaoran said flirtingly, holding out his hand to her.

"Hi! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, you can call me Sakura, and it's very nice to meet you Syaoran." She said politely, taking his hand and gently shaking it. At that same moment all of the girls looked back and glared at her.

"Psst, I think they're staring at you, Sakura." He said jokingly to her, but only received a laugh from Sakura in return. Finally the bell rang and it was time for Sakura's next class. Just as she was about to leave the room, Syaoran yelled out to her.

"Hey, Sakura can you walk me to my next class? I don't really know my way around the school." He asked lying.

"Sure" she said in delight "Let me see your schedule" he then reached into his book bag and pulled out a white sheet of paper that had all of the information he needed on it. "Hmm next you have Biology room 210, hey you can come with me, I have the same class" she said as she smiled at Syaoran as he followed her. Once they stepped out into the halls all eyes were on them. They walked through the halls as Sakura stopped by her locker and put one of her books in…"Syaoran do you have a locker yet?" she asked curious.

"Umm, no not yet they didn't assign me to one yet." He said a little disappointed.

"Well if you don't have a locker yet, in the mean time you can share one with me ok?" she said sweetly giving him one of her "Sakura" smile again. He nodded in agreement and also put one of his textbook into the same locker. Just as they were about to reach their class, Saike tripped Sakura as Sakura almost fell face onto the floor until Syaoran quickly held Sakura and helped her up. Saike looked to see the person who helped Sakura was when she froze in spot looking into the most gorgeous amber eyes. She was stunned to see such a hot guy. She smirked and faked a seductive voice.

"Hey sexy, what's your name, maybe we can get together sometime" she said as she winked at Syaoran. Syaoran knowing well that this girl was flirting with him and said, "Hey, what's your name?" he said flirting with Saike, and eying her from head to toe. She had a good body her curves were in the right places; she had dark brown eyes, with light brown hair. Her skirt was rolled up her thigh barely covering her ass. Syaoran liked what he was seeing but wasn't quite pleased.

Saike giggled. "My name is Saike, what's yours?" she said as she emphasized the "e" in her name hoping that he would find it attractive.

"The name's Syaoran, nice to meet you Saike." As he too emphasized the "e" in her name which made everyone in the halls laughing. "Sorry, but I have to head to class." As he lead Sakura away and leaving a flushed Saike. Sakura however was still laughing over the little joke he pulled. The day was almost finally over Sakura and Syaoran headed their way to lunch. They were talking merrily until Saike came and pushed Sakura aside and hooked her arm along with Syaorans.

"Umm, excuse me but you just pushed me" Sakura said unpleased at the rudeness.

"Saike looked at her smirked and said watch where I'm going" as she tried to pull Syaoran along but he stood there waiting for Sakura.

"Excuse you? **YOU** bumped into **ME**!" Sakura said now really getting angry. Saike scoffed and ignored her. "**YOU** are the one that need to watch where **YOU** are going bitch!" Sakura said clearly flushed with anger. Saike now intimidated left to the luuch room leaving both Syaoron and Sakura behind. "Girls these days, they just can't keep their hands of guys." Sakura said a little overwhelmed. This made Syaoran laugh.

"Come on lets go get some lunch" he said pulling her towards the lunch room. Once they stepped in the smelled the sweet scent of Pizza and heard the chatter of the student. Syaoran and Sakura quickly got their lunch and headed towards the main entrance there they saw plenty of the student hanging around there blasting hip-hop music on and a mob of student circling a dancer in the middle. "Pretty busy school if you ask me" he said laughing. They finished their Pizza and soda and also made their way towards the mob. They somehow managed to get in the front of the mob and looked at the dancer named Chichi. She was dancing to "It's like that" By Mariah Carey. She did a flip to towards the end and caught everyone's applaud.

"Sakura! Aren't you going to dance?" Chichi said from behind

"Not today…" Sakura said.

"Aww come on Sakura the crowd is waiting for you. Besides that whore Saike is dancing next she's probably going to do some sluttish dance so get off your ass and put her in her place Sakura!" Chichi pleaded.

"Aww Chichi, that was a very nice compliment I guess I could give it a go for today" Sakura said excited. The music changed to "Grind with me" by Pretty Ricky and as expected Saike came in the circle and started swaying her hips side to side slowly. A guy then came in the circle and started grinding with her. His jewels right next to her ass. Then he got out of the circle as Saike spotted Syaoran and pulled him in as she started grinding on him, she stuck out her boobs so that they touched his muscular chest. Then her hands started touching his chest and he started to go with the rhythm and grind with her. Then he took her hand and spun her around and left the circle leaving her once again in the circle by herself. She just did the same thing over and over swaying her ass from side to side touching herself trying to look seductive and some strip teases. The song ended and only the horny guys applauded. Just as Saike left the circle Sakura stepped in, she hadn't dance for a long time so she was a little nervous. Then "Shake" by Ying Yang Twins. Sakura then started dancing to the beat she was shaking her chest back and forth then started to shake her ass. Then she slowly bent back into a bridge and flip backwards. She got up and did the crypt walk. Then Saike jumped and tried to challenge Sakura by gliding her body side to side. Sakura laughed at the only move she could do. Sakura then took Syaorans hand and whispered in his ear. I need you to play along. And she started to grind on him and he held her by the waist and did the same. Sakura then jumped up with her legs crossed turned around and did a side split. She got up and slowly bended back towards the end of the song. (Anyone ever watch "1,2 step" by Ciara, well at the end you know how she bends back slowly and she nearly at the ground but she doesn't touch the ground well yeah, it's like that.) Saike just stood there and had nothing to do whatsoever everyone then started to applaud for Sakura and Syaoran as Saike left the circle.

"Wow Sakura I didn't know you dance." Syaoran said amazed at her dancing.

"Well that's because you never asked" she said amusingly. It was the end of the day and she was exhausted she put her skates on and headed home. Little that she knows…Syaoran was watching her every move…

Authors note: so? What did you guys think of it? Did you guys like it? Remember to review!


	2. Melodies

**_A/N: So how did you guys think of the first chapter? I'm sorry if it was too boring! I will definitely make it more interesting! Please continue to read my next chapter and please leave some review Thank you to: Lovegirl and Dbzgtfan2004 for being my first reviewers!_**

**_(xXx)_**

"Touya, I'm home!" Sakura let out as she stepped into her huge "house."

"Kaijuu, welcome home!" Touya said teasingly.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura let out with a huge sigh.

"So, how was school today?" Touya asked interested.

"Oh, nothing much we got a new transferred student from Hong Kong" she said a little dazed.

"What! From Hong Kong!" Touya screamed.

"Yes, now will you lower the volume?" Sakura said annoyed.

"Shit, if that guy is from Hong Kong, then it means that he's one of them. They're probably after Sakura" he thought to himself. "Sakura, I don't you near that gaki, got it?" he said irritated.

"Why? We're already friends" Sakura said not caring what he brother said.

"Just trust me Sakura." He said quietly; too quiet for even Sakura to hear.

"I'm going to go take a shower now; I need to start on some homework soon." She said reassuringly to her brother. Sakura walked up the circled like stairway to a huge hallway and walked to a room with huge light pink and white doors. She stepped in to smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms just right outside her balcony. Sakura walked to her bed and flopped on it, tired and exhausted. She grabbed a simple outfit which was a pink screen T that had the words in white big bold letters "I Bite…" and a simple white skirt that went to her mid thigh. She walked into the bathroom with already a towel and showering accessories prepared. She turned the water on to a hot temperature, and enjoyed her shower.

"I wonder why Touya told me to stay away from Syaoran-kun…maybe it's just my brother being too over protective of me again" she said as she let out a big sigh and finished putting her clothing on. She stepped out to feel the cool breezed on her face and body. She then walked towards her bed to get her book bag. She reached in he book bag to get her school books and continued to do her homework. At 7:46 PM Sakura finally got doen with her homework and decided to go get something to eat. As she walked back upstairs to her bedroom she heard noises in her room. She thought it was just the wind from her balcony so she headed into her room closing the door to the balcony until

"Ahhh!" Sakura let out a muffled scream as a blindfold wrapped around her eyes and a hand over her mouth. Unluckily no one heard her scream. "Let go of me" she said unclearly because of the hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, No can do princess" as the man hit the back of Sakura's neck knocking her out instantly. Sakura awoke to a dark room with candles surrounding the room. She looked around for any people and saw 2 men's with masks on. She looked at them in disgust but unfortunately failed to say anything because of the rag tied around her mouth. A guy with a white mask that had black elegant designs untied the rope around her mouth.

"What do you want from me!" Sakura demanded bravely.

"Ask your brother, princess" The man with the white mask said. Sakura gasped and asked

"What did he do?" she asks with curiosity.

"Maybe he didn't tell you but, for a while now, Touya has been working for us, we ship illegal weapons to different countries. But your brother had to be the traitor and nail us. He worked for the cops and was under cover. Now we want payback" A man in a red mask with black designs of blood said gritting his teeth angrily.

"So you're using me as hostage!" Sakura screamed with aggravation.

"So it seems…but we're not going to only hold you hostage." The man with the red mask exclaimed rather perverted.

"That's enough, we no need go any father, this was our only job." The man with the white mask said daringly.

"Who cares lets do her while we can!" the man in the red mask said.

"That's enough no more, or I'll report you to the headmaster." The man in the white mask said threateningly. With that the man in the red mask left the room. "Get some sleep tomorrow will be a bad day for you" the man in the white mask said reassuringly.

"How do you expect me to sleep after all of this" Sakura said half crying.

"I don't know your problem to deal with" the man said coldly as he also left the room. Sakura cried to herself. She cried out of fear, confusion, an most of all out of her weakness. The next day Sakura somehow managed to sleep but not a good sleep. Then the two men in the same two masks came in and woke her up in a harsh way.

"Time to pay your brother a little visit, princess" the man in the red mask said excitedly. He then pulled Sakura by her arm forcing her to get up. Sakura winced at the pain. He then put the blindfold back on her eyes and the rag once again on her mouth. He then shoved her out of the place into a vehicle. Sakura was scared she didn't know what was happening; she was scared of the possibilities of her or her brother getting hurt. Then all of a sudden the car came to a Shriek. The car stopped violently. She had no idea what happened. Then she heard the two men getting out of the vehicle and she heard murmurs outside that she couldn't really make out.

**(Outside of the vehicle)**

"Where is Sakura" a deep angry voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" the man in the red mask said questionably.

"None of your business! Now I'm going to ask again where is Sakura!" the voice now stern.

"In the car, but if you want her come and get her!" the man in the red mask said remarking.

"Hmmph, fine." The voice came again amused. The strange guy then dotted towards the man in the red mask and threw a punch at his left cheek but was dodged by the man ducking. The strange man then took the cue and lifted his knee hard to the man in the red mask's stomach making him fall over in pain.

**(In the Vehicle)**

Sakura heard punches and kicks. Her heart thumped faster.

"What if that's Touya, please God don't let him get hurt" she said softly crying and pleading.

**(Outside)**

The strange man then punched him across the face, and continuing after that knocking him out in the back of the neck. Just when the strange man thought it was done and headed toward the van, the man with the white mask suddenly swung towards him. The strange man, dodge it by moving towards the side. The man in the white mask then headed for the man's stomach but of course still was dodged by moving back. The strange man then took his hit towards the man in the white mask hitting him on the neck also knocking him out. The strange man now walked towards the van and opened the side doors revealing a sitting Sakura blind folded and a rag covering her mouth. The man then took the rag out of Sakura's mouth and took the blindfold of. Sakura opened her eyes and let out a bid gasp.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" she asked questionably.

"I'm here to save you…I can't explain right now lets get out of here and I'll explain to you later." He said assuringly.

**(Syaoran's Mansion)**

"Now can you explain to me what is happening?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Those guys that were after you they're called the Ryu's a gang in Koyte, Japan." Syaoran explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Sakura asked questionably.

"Because, I read about them in the newspaper. It says that the wear masks and kidnap people." he said looking down trying ot avoid eye contact with Sakura.

"I see…"Sakura said sighing.

"Shit, how the hell am I going to finish my missions now. Those Ryu guys are after Sakura. I can't kill her now I have to…

**(Flashback)**

"Before you take care of the girl I need to you find an important file it's named C2J56 use that girl as hostage, her brother Touya, should have the file." Yashi's voice echoed through Syaoran's memory.

**(End of Flashback**)

"How am I going to finish this mission? The Ryu guys might kill hear before I can even use her as hostage." Syaoran thought to himself contently.

"Syaoran-kun, can you take me home now I think it's time to have a little talk with my onii-chan." Sakura said angrily.

"Sure" Syaoran said aloud. "For now I just have to protect her and get rid of those Ryu guys so I can make my plan work." Syaoran thought.

**(At Sakura's house.)**

"Onii-chan! Where are you?" Sakura screamed as her voice echoed through the halls.

"Sakura!" Touya screamed as Sakura turned around and met face to face with her brother."Thank God, those kidnapers didn't do anything to you! Are ok Sakura?" Touya said in concern.

"Touya, what is going on? Why did I get kidnapped? How did you know I got kidnapped?" Sakura asked in concern

"They sent me a threatening letter. They told me that they had you and they threatened to kill you. They are after me. I sent them to jail for smuggling illegal weapons, but they were bailed out of jail,and now they're back for revenge." Touya said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't mean to get you hurt." Touya said sincerely. Sakura saw his hurt face and decided to cheer him up.

"Hey I'm ok now it's over so everything is great!"

Sakura said with a bright smile on.

"Sakura…"Touya thought and smiled "you always do put others feelings before yours."

"That's right; they were no match for your kaiju powers." Touya said teasingly. Sakura laughed her brothers smiling face but then his words finally begun to sink into her mind and she stopped laughing and stomped her foot down onto Touya's.

"Owwwww!" Touya let out the most sorrowful cry ever!

"Oh yeah Touya this is Syaoran, Syaoran this is Touya. Touya, Syaoran saved me from those guys." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I am in gratitude to you but stay away from my sister." Touya said giving Syaoran a death glare.

"Touya he just said my life!" Sakura said angrily.

"How did you come upon Sakura?" Touya said suspiciously.

"Uh, I was just walking by when I saw them move Sakura into a Van and I just wasn't thinking and helped her." Syaoran said bluntly.

"Oh, I see…" Touya said in total thought.

"Well I have to go home now. If you guys need anything just give me a ring" Syaoran said

"Thank you Syaoran, and I'm really sorry if I bothered you in anyway, and sorry about my brother." Sakura said in reply as Sakura showed him the way out of her house.. This made Syaoran let out a little chuckle.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He said letting gout a smile, and with that Syaoran left back to his house.

**(At school a week later)**

"Syaoran, wait up!" Sakura yelled as she walked to school and spotted her male friend.

"Hey Sakura, have a good sleep last night?" Syaoran said smiling.

"Yup, how'd you know?" Sakura said smiling back.

"Because, you're early today." Syaoran said laughing.

"Laugh all you want but I am early today because of the festival!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Syaoran said wondering back.

"Chichi said that since she's such a big fan for songs she wanted to put a dance competition in the festival but unfortunately the teacher wasn't pleased with the plan, saying that the dances might get out of hand and inapropriate, so instead of a dance competition she was going to have a singing competition. It sounds like so much fun!" Sakura said in a daze.

"Yeah, it actually does." Syaoran said surprised and was actually excited as well. "What am I thinking Li clan leaders don't like stupid festivals like these." Syaoran said shaking his head hoping to get a hold of himself.

"Syaoran? You ok?" Sakura said looking at him oddly

"I'm uh great just excited" Syaoran said lying.

"Well promise me that when we are at the schools festival that we will both have fun no matter what!" Sakura said smiling.

"Sure" Syaoran said afraid to say I promise.

"So how have those situations with your brother going? Are people still after you?" Syaoran asked curious.

"Nope no movements were made since that day. Onii-chan said he'd take care of it and I'm assuming he already did." Sakura said not concerned about it. Just as Sakura finished saying that they finally came upon a big white building. They walked into the school and put their things in their lockers **_(A/N: Syaoran finally received his own locker)_** they heded to the back of the school. That was where they held the festival. They had the whole day off from classes. Once Sakura and Syaoran came to the festival they saw a lot of games, mini shops, and food. Sakura's eyes lit up as she saw all of the beautiful things beyond her eyes. She draged Syaoran to some games. Some she won some he won, and gave her the prize. Then they got some tea and come cakes. They Syaoran left Sakura telling her that he'd be right back. When Syaoran came back he gave her a big lollipop with the name Sakura on it.

"Thank you Syaoran!" she said as she stuffed the lollipop in her mouth. The flavor was cherry, and it had this tingling taste that she'd never tasted before. "It's delicious!" Sakura squealed.

"Glad you like it." Syaoran said as he laughed.

"Attention everyone we'd like to present to you the sining competition for couples! Please sign up now at the booth near the gym, so you can compete!" Chichi's voice came over the intercom.

"Hmm, sounds interesting, how about you sign up Sakura, I'd like to see you sing." Syaoran smiled.

"No way, I don't think I can sing and plus I don't have a partner remember the competition is for partners or couples.

"Then I'll be your partner" Syaoran said with a bright smile placed over his face. Sakura looked at Syaoran's smiling face and couldn't say no so she reconsidered and said yes.

"Great, then let's go sign up." Syaoran said pulling Sakura to the booth. They signed up and was the last couples to sing. They were the tenth couples. They had to sing on a small fit stage that Chichi set up. Saike also signed up with a soprano from the chorus.

"We'll totally beat you guys" Sakie said to Sakura when Syaoran went to go get something to drink.

"Bring it Saike. We'll see when we sing." Sakura said coldly to the slut.

Saike and the soprano boy named Zeth were the ninth couple to sing. It was their turn as the sung to the song. "My Goodies." By Ciara and Ludicris. It was finally Syaoran's and Sakura's turn. As they walked on stage everyone gasp and looked at them in awe, they looked really cute together. The song began to play as Sakura started humming to the sound of the song. As she started to sing to "I can't imagine me without you." By: Jaci Valesquez.

**_Sakura:  
_**As long as stars shine down from heaven  
and the rivers run into the sea (Syaoran: Oooh)  
till the end of time forever  
you're the only love I'll need

**_Syaoran:_**  
In my life you're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see (Sakura: Oooh)  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me

**_Sakura:_**  
When I found you I was blessed (Syaoran: Oooh)  
and I will never leave you, I need you

**_Both:_**  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you

**_Syaoran:_**  
When you caught me I was falling  
you're love lifted me back on my feet (Sakura: Oooh)  
It was like you heard my calling  
and you rush to set me free

**_Sakura:_**  
When I found you I was blessed Syaoran: Oooh)  
and I will never leave you, I need you

**_Both:  
_**Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you

**_Syaoran:  
_**When I found you I was blessed (Sakura: Oooh)  
and I will never leave you, I need you (Sakura: Oooh)

**_Both:_**  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you

**_Sakura:  
_**When I found you I was blessed (Syaoran: Oooh)  
and I will never leave you, I need you

**_Both:  
_**Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you…

As they both finished everyone cheered and applauded it was a great performance. They both sang wonderfully. As they cheered there was a girl flushed with anger and jealosy **_(A/N: Coughs coughs Saike coughs)_**

**_(xXx)_**

**_A/N: So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Was it bad? Rememeber to leave some reviews!_**


End file.
